Mi niña
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Solo los Inuzuka podían entender en las entrañas la fuerza devastadora de una tormenta.


_Pinwik, de no ser por ese comentario, este fragmento de historia nunca hubiera nacido._

 _Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

Mi niña

.

.

.

Era muy tarde por la noche y todavía llovía con fuerza, las gotitas eran gruesas, caían a velocidades suicidas y golpeaban el suelo como pequeños proyectiles hirientes; en conjunto, eran un coro aterrador que resonaba implacable, y a lo lejos el cielo negro se desteñía en púrpura y gris cuando lo surcó el más reciente relámpago, descendiendo con un rugido ronco, omnipotente, penetrando las entrañas para no irse; el cielo amenazó con partirse en dos, las nubes se revolvían inquietas, el relámpago poseyó la tierra dejando a su paso una huella lúgubre, un eco que no se iba, y en la inmensidad de su cama, con el corazón desbocado y los ojos apretados, Hana lloraba con fuerzas como lloraba el cielo. Cuando cayó el relámpago volvió a cubrirse bajo las sábanas que no la protegían, volvió a cubrirse los ojos con las manos y a enrollarse sobre sí misma lo más que pudo; el rugido divino y la explosión del cielo se habían dispersado a través de sus canales auditivos, los oprimía y los hacía palpitar con un dolor agudo, la sangre parecía bombearle en cantidades irregulares en los oídos y la sentía como burbujas de diferente tamaño golpeando, irregulares, los relámpagos atravesaban sus tímpanos en punzadas certeras, y con el último, su ritmo cardiaco se disparó, el moco del llanto le dificultaba respirar y las lágrimas salían por sí solas.

Hana tomó su colcha favorita y salió disparada de debajo de las sábanas cuando el miedo le trepidó el estómago, abrió la puerta sin reparar en ello siquiera y corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres. El pomo le quedaba alto, estiró su manita sosteniendo la colcha contra su pecho con la otra, giró el pomo lo más lentamente que pudo y se asomó por la rendija, no sollozaba ya, procuraba no hacerlo y además, no lo sabe, pero el reconfortante aroma familiar y protector de sus padres, ese que siempre ha conocido, ha logrado que su pecho deje de agitarse; pero las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en los párpados le caían ingrávidas por sus pequeños pómulos. Adentro estaba tan oscuro como el resto de la casa, sus padres sí habían cerrado las cortinas, lograba distinguir las formas apenas, la cadera de Tsume, durmiendo de costado, que sobresalía entre el relieve de los cuerpos tranquilos. Hana corrió los últimos pasos hasta la cama, hasta su madre que estaba más cerca, empezó a llamarla moviéndole el brazo que estaba fuera de la sábana, Kaa-chan…, Kaa-chan…, Tsume se revolvió en sueños con parsimonia, se puso boca arriba desarropándose un poco, a su lado su pareja también se movió, estirando los miembros; las sábanas murmuraron sobre el colchón, afuera la lluvia no amainaba. Hana volvió a agitar el brazo de su mamá con insistencia.

Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan…

Tsume finalmente inspiró hondo, muy adormilada todavía, abrió los ojos perezosos apenas pero los volvió a cerrar y a ponerse de costado.

—¿Qué quieres? Vuelve a tu cuarto.

—Tengo mucho miedo —susurró Hana, con la colcha pegada a la boca y a su corazón—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—No. Vete a dormir, solo es lluvia.

A Hana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, volvió la habitación oscura, su cama grande y solitaria, el dolorcillo en sus oídos, los relámpagos intermitentes y la noche interminable, y se le escapó un sollozo, pero se cubrió la boca con la colcha rápidamente para no hacer ruido, no quería molestar a Mamá, que se había dado la vuelta en la cama y se había vuelto a arropar; Hana salió de la habitación de sus padres, cabizbaja, arrastrando su alma y sus pies descalzos.

El recinto conyugal volvió a quedar en un espeso silencio. La lluvia golpeteaba los cristales de la ventana, la respiración de Tsume empezaba a serenarse de nuevo. El sonido remanente de la puerta al cerrarse flotaba muy débil ya, llevándose consigo la breve irrupción y el fantasma de la pequeña, Hana había cerrado con sumo cuidado y lentitud. El señor Inuzuka se levantó en silencio. Caminó descalzo, abrió la puerta sin tanto reparo como la niña y el chirrido de los goznes lubricados ahogó el de sus pisadas.

—La conscientes demasiado.

—Tiene cuatro años, Tsume. —Dijo, y ajustó la puerta tras de sí al salir.

Llegó a la habitación de Hana en cuatro de sus largos pasos, giró el pomo procurando evitar el sonido de la cerradura al ceder, y abrió la puerta en una rendija. El interior estaba tan oscuro como el exterior, la luz de la noche no era mucha, pero divisó un bulto redondo sobre la cama y entró, no encendió ninguna luz, no la necesitaba, de la misma manera en que Hana no la había necesitado al correr hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Se sentó al borde de la cama, que era la cama de un adulto y le quedaba grande a Hana, había querido comprarle una de su tamaño, con dibujos animados o con lo que ella quisiera, pero no tenían mucho dinero, Tsume había dicho que Hana crecería y tendrían que comprar otra más grande y que era mejor comprarla ahora, y no había tenido más remedio que ceder. El señor Inuzuka no era un hombre de muchas palabras, miró el bulto tembloroso que era su hija, puso una mano con suavidad en la curva de la espalda y trató de sonreír en la penumbra.

—¿Hana?

La niña se destapó con rapidez, mirándolo asombrada. Sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos, dejaron de llorar por un instante.

—¡Tō-chan!

El señor Inuzuka le extendió los brazos, Hana se abalanzó a ellos, le rodeó el cuello con fuerza y se hundió en el aroma de pinos y de corteza húmeda, el agua de colonia con que su padre humedecía su barba por las noches y que no tenía el olor dulzón de las fragancias comerciales porque era algo artesanal, algo que fabricaban los Inuzuka, algo que solo detectaba un Inuzuka. Su madre se la enviaba con regularidad, y era ese aroma que Hana inevitablemente asociaba a papá y le invadió el pecho de una paz momentánea. El señor Inuzuka la sabía aterrada todavía y levantó sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó sin medirse demasiado. Las tormentas eran aterradoras para los niños de la edad de Hana, pero eran un infierno en vida para los niños Inuzuka. Sus oídos eran muy sensibles todavía, escuchaban más que las demás personas y lo escuchaban todo con superioridad y magnificencia; solo los Inuzuka podían entender en las entrañas la fuerza devastadora de un relámpago, solo los niños Inuzuka podían sentir el pavor de morir en una tormenta eléctrica, aun estando a salvo, porque el dolor de escuchar se propagaba como veneno por el cuerpo y se convertía en tortura. No era algo que Tsume desconociera; pero los Inuzuka también debían aprender a convertir sus debilidades en fortalezas. Tsume no era peor madre de lo que él era padre.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas lógicas, solo sus ancestros sabían cuánto quería ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a su hija. Inuzuka sintió entre sus manos el delgado cuerpito de Hana, flaquita como un fideíto, pero volvía a tocar un mar de tranquilidad sintiéndola entre sus brazos, hundió la barbilla en la pequeña cuenca del cuello y se permitió aspirar, aspirar hondo su aroma, su mundo, su vulnerabilidad, su tesoro, Hana no olía a bebé desde hacía mucho, pero él se aferraba a la idea con fiereza. El nudo que le molestaba la garganta cuando la escuchó rogarle a su madre se deshizo en alivio, el señor Inuzuka frunció sus espesas cejas un poco, cerró los ojos volviendo a abrazar a Hana con fuerza, paseándola en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello, corto, porque Tsume no sabía peinar y él no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo, y así, la hincaba más hacia sí, y se hacía a la idea de resguardarla; se permitió también sentir que su propia agitación retrocedía como una bestia intimidada ahora que la sabía a salvo. No tenía ni una idea remota de lo mucho que el corazón le batía de temor hasta que había sentido el cuerpo de Hana contra el suyo, y le había hecho escuchar y sentir sus propias reverberaciones en el exterior de su pecho y a lo alto de su garganta. Dio unos pasos por la habitación, se olvidó de sí mismo, encerró sus propias preocupaciones y sus miedos y se permitió sentir a Hana a través de su cuerpo.

En sus brazos, su pequeña hija temblaba. Su llanto, amortiguado contra el hombro del papá, se había convertido en espasmos ocasionales que la hacían toser en busca de aire; tenía la nariz congestionada, se frustraba más y la hacía llorar, las gruesas lágrimas le caían por la barbilla y formaban goteras redondas y oscuras sobre la camiseta de dormir, el cuerpo entero le vibraba producto del llanto, y el estómago daba erráticas convulsiones que le arqueaban el vientre lejos del pecho del papá. Hana había estado a punto de vomitar del miedo y del nerviosismo, como vomitan algunos perros con los festivales de fuegos artificiales. Inuzuka la paseó sin poder calmarse, frotándole la espalda. Quería asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero las palabras no le salían.

Afuera seguía lloviendo y relampagueó a lo lejos. El señor Inuzuka separó el rostro de su hija y escuchó en la oscuridad, a través de la lluvia. No muy lejos, en la salita que quedaba al final del pasillo, un perro se levantó con dificultad, sus patas entumecidas luego de una larga siesta. Cerca suyo, la perra solo estiró las patas pero no volvió a moverse. Inuzuka lo escuchó bostezar sin ruidos y luego, más notorio, sacudir el pelaje de su cuerpo. Con cuidado, y con Hana todavía en los brazos, abrió la puerta, empujándola con la espalda. Dio unos pasos y el tic-tic de las uñas caninas se detuvo también en seco.

—No hoy, Kuromaru. Voy a volver.

El can le miró en silencio con su único ojo. Su esclerótica negra se mezclaba en la oscuridad, y su iris amarillo se había convertido en un punto iridiscente. Solo el pelaje blanco de su mandíbula inferior que se extendía por el pecho y las patas dejaba adivinar sus dimensiones. El señor Inuzuka sabía que Kuromaru no iba a acompañar a Tsume, Tsume no necesitaba ser acompañada, en cambio el can no tenía otro propósito que regodearse en el colchón, en su almohada y las sábanas, que no pocas veces tenían pelos sueltos suyos y de la propia compañera canina de Inuzuka, que ahora dormía ajena a todo en su lugar de la sala. Kuromaru pareció mover la cabeza en dirección a la niña que llevaba en brazos, que sorbía lágrimas y moco a ratos aún, pero se limitó a darse la vuelta con parsimonia y a volver a la salita sin hacer comentarios. Inuzuka lo observó desaparecer en el pasillo, y volvió a entrar en la habitación de Hana.

La sabía despierta. Sus manitas le sujetaban con fuerza consciente todavía, y, además, Hana había movido la cabeza cuando salieron de la habitación hacía solo unos segundos. El señor Inuzuka imagina sus ojos grandes y curiosos asomándosele sobre el hombro; apretó los labios, pensativo, y caminó con lentitud hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Hana… Hana, mira.

Una brisa fuerte arreciaba, y el sonido de la lluvia al caer se acrecentaba por momentos, amenazante. En la ventana de la habitación de Hana, el granizo golpeaba los cristales y dejaba pequeñas estelas de hielo que se convertían en gotas al cabo de un rato. Hana levantó la cabeza del pecho de su papá, vacilante, y asomó la mirada observando la lluvia. Escuchó el silbido de la brisa, las gotas de lluvia, el granizo la asustó y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el hombro de su papá que estaba más lejos de la ventana. El señor Inuzuka le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

—No, Hana. Vuelve a mirar…

Hana volvió el rostro reticente, pero esta vez no lo levantó. Inuzuka se separó un poco, quería asegurarse de que la pequeña no tenía los ojos apretados, no los tenía; le besó la frente, le susurró al oído.

—No debes temer a la lluvia. Eres valiente, ¿verdad? —Hana asintió repetidas veces, su cabello rozó la barba de su padre cuando lo hizo y se despeinó un poco, Inuzuka sonrió, sin apartarse, y le dio un beso en el oído—. Papá está aquí.

Hana miró el aguacero fuera de su ventana. Algunas mañanas después de la lluvia había charcos de lodo y agua, a Hana le gustaba chapotear con sus botitas de hule, tirarse en el pasto y oler la hierba y la tierra mojada, Kaa-chan la regañaba al entrar toda sucia, pero también regañaba a Tō-chan porque la ayudaba a saltar entre los charcos más grandes, levantándola de los brazos o la cintura, y a veces se salpicaba de lodo también. Hana miró la lluvia, y su reflejo le devolvía la mirada en el cristal de la ventana.

—¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Hana asintió, parpadeando pesadamente.

—Mi colcha —murmuró cuando su papá salía de la habitación. Inuzuka se dio media vuelta, tomó la colcha de la cama de Hana y se la acomodó en el brazo.

—Vamos a lavarte la cara.

Hana gimoteó un "no" alargado.

—No quieres dormir con las mejillas oliendo a sal, ¿o sí?

Hana no quería, pero aun así se tumbó contra el pecho de su papá, derrotada, y dejó que la llevara al baño que quedaba a medio camino entre su habitación y la habitación de sus padres. El señor Inuzuka abrió la puerta antes de entrar y encendió la luz. El resplandor cegó a ambos por un instante, y solo entró cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz repentina. Acomodó el peso de Hana en el brazo de la colcha, abrió el lavamanos y se mojó la punta de los dedos; dejó el agua correr hasta que la sintió tibia, y la llevó a las mejillas de Hana, limpiándole los rastros de lágrimas. En el reflejo, un hombre alto, barbudo, enjugaba la cara de su pequeña hija en brazos. Tenía, como cualquier Inuzuka, colmillos rojos tatuados en las mejillas, pero la mitad de las marcas estaban inmersas en la barba. Sus brazos musculosos y los hombros anchos, sostenía a la niña sin esfuerzo, la camiseta gris vieja que usaba para dormir se le ajustaba en el antebrazo, cuando acercaba la mano al agua, las venas se le marcaban en el interior del brazo, y cada vez que se volvía en el reflejo de su perfil asomaba la coleta baja, corta, en que sujetaba su cabello. Sus cejas espesas se fruncían porque aún no se adaptaban del todo a la luz de hacía pocos segundos, y le conferían un semblante sombrío y cansado. El señor Inuzuka miró la cara de su niña, que sabía limpia ya por sentir con la nariz el diluir paulatino de la sal, cerró la llave del lavamanos y secó la cara de la hija con el bordillo de su camiseta vieja. Apagó la luz del baño, acomodó a Hana en ambos brazos, y se la llevó a su cuarto.


End file.
